


Sparks

by luckysilverbell



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, TURN kink meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckysilverbell/pseuds/luckysilverbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minifill for the TURN kink meme.</p><p>Prompt: What if the Revolutionary War went on as usual, but this time everyone can bend the elements or is a non bender? Maybe a colony of one of the tribes nations is rebelling cause they put way too much control on them. Whoever's the avatar is totally up to you, and the elements the other characters bend, we just gotta MAKE THIS AU HAPPEN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks

A lapse in judgment. That’s all it had been, really. Ben knew the protocol for interrogating a water-bending prisoner like the back of his hand, and the first rule was quite simple: No water.

But it seemed cruel to deny the man any sort of painkiller while the doctor dug the bullet from his leg. Ben had (wrongfully, as he would later realize) assumed Captain Simcoe wouldn’t be foolish enough to try anything with his leg all but useless, and allowed him a bottle of rum.

He’d barely had time to blink before the liquid shot at his throat, crystallizing into icy spearheads mere centimeters from piercing his flesh when…

Nothing.

The rum sloshed to the ground, harmless, as Ben instinctively pulled the fire from the torches around himself. For a moment, he thought he’d managed to block the attack, and braced himself for the second wave, flames practically leaping from his body as the adrenaline coursed through his veins.

“Will ya stop that before ya burn the whole damn place down, Tall-boy?” Caleb snapped. “Shoulda knocked ‘im out from the start,” he continued, gesturing at the cell. With a slow exhale, Ben let the flames dissipate as he finally noticed Simcoe crumpled in an unconscious heap on the floor, a line of blood trickling down the side of his face.

“Did you…?” Ben asked hesitantly, and let his question trail off as the stones beside Simcoe’s head flew back towards Caleb with a flick of the larger man’s wrist. “Thank you, Caleb.”

\---

The fire was always calling to him. Whispering in the back of his mind, pulling him in, as though invisible strings stretched between his body and the flames. And all he had to do was answer.

Fire-bending came naturally to Ben, the same way it had for his mother. Samuel had been a different story. He was talented—no one could deny it, but the fire wasn’t a part of him the way it was for his brother. If fire bent for Sam, for Ben, it danced.

He had heard rumors of the sort of things Captain Simcoe was capable of, and after seeing a glimpse of the Redcoat’s abilities for himself, Ben was ready when the water bender regained consciousness.

Simcoe didn’t seem in the least bit surprised when he noticed the stones orbiting around his head, ready to strike him unconscious at Caleb’s whim. Nor did he seem at all concerned, Ben noticed, and the torches burned brighter around him, as though sensing his apprehension.

“I’ll have a surgeon tend to your leg at camp,” Ben began, and Simcoe’s gaze redirected from the stones to his captor. “And your head,” he added. “But for now, I’d like a word with you, Captain.”

“A word?” Simcoe repeated tauntingly. “Do you suppose pain will rob me of reason?”

“I should hope not,” Ben continued.

“You should not hope,” Simcoe interrupted, pushing himself up slightly, but stopping when the stones tightened their orbit as Caleb tightened his fist. “Do you think your little trick frightens me?” he added with a devilish smirk in the whaler’s direction. “Earth benders. All of you, the same. You think your command over the earth makes you invincible. What do you think carved the very stones you threaten me with now?”

Caleb snorted, allowing one of the aforementioned stones to bounce lightly off the Redcoat’s forehead. “Pretty big talk comin from you,” he shot back. “If ya hadn’ noticed, there’s not a drop a water in here. Bit out of yer element, wouldn’ ya say?”

“Caleb,” Ben began warningly. “Not now.”

“It’s fine, Benny,” Caleb said lightly as a second stone ricocheted off Simcoe’s head, a bit harder this time. “We’re just havin’ a little chat, him and I.”

“Now’s not the time,” he replied, voice laced with irritation. True to the element he so fondly wielded, Caleb could be as hard and unmoving as a rock, and near impossible to control once his stubborn streak reared its head.

“You should listen to your Captain,” Simcoe added, any trace of a grin gone from his face.

A third stone collided with Simcoe’s head, and something in his face _snapped._ Before Ben could shout out a warning, Simcoe's right hand shot out, reaching towards Caleb, hand slowly closing as though his fingers could somehow curl around the whaler’s throat.

The stones fell abruptly, landing harmlessly in the hay and in Simcoe’s lap, and Ben knew something was terribly wrong. Caleb’s movements had become short and jerky, reminiscent of a thrashing fit, and his eyes were wide as he struggled to form words.

A wave of madness shone in Simcoe’s eyes as he tightened his fist, and it was then that Ben realized what the other Captain was doing. Bloodbending. He’d heard rumors of it before; heard stories of its unholy power, and no sooner had the realization sparked in his mind, entirely different sparks formed at his fingertips.

The lightning flashed from his hands without so much as a thought, and through the echoing crash filling the room, Ben could hear the sound of Caleb’s gasp for air the moment Simcoe was thrust back into unconsciousness.


End file.
